Alatus Cryptis
'First Name' Alatus (Winged) 'Last Name' Cryptis ( A play on the word Crypt ) 'IMVU Name' Zazel 'Nickname' American Nicknames: Bastard, Drunken Winged Bastard, Drunken Demon,' Saber'. Japanese Nicknames: Yoi No Taka, Yoi Majinn 'Age' April 1st, 2128 (Age 24) 'Gender' Male 'Height' Five Feet Ten Inches. 5'10 'Weight' One Hundred and Ninety Four Pounds. 194lb. 'Blood type' O Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Alatus was born into a solitary life and that is pretty much how his attitude towards much of the human life is. Rarely seen in groups of more than three people, He is a rather lone wolf kind of person due to how he was raised. He commonly will not answer a question unless it has a high importance or a significant purpose to him. However towards animals he has such a sweet side. Commonly seen with a large German Shepard that was hand bred through his family named Tyronius. They are always together when outside and doing their personal buisness. Since he was raised in the District 1 by the people there. He has a very slang way of talking and high aggresion towards bad drivers also. Being raised there also helped in his cold nature towards humans since he was left behind when his family had passed away during the age of 18. He is a keen and very skilled analyzer of situations. A natural problem solver and surivior as a trait. He will progressively work things out in time or in an immediate moment. 'Clan & Rank' None at the moment. He currently holds the personal title of East Coat Ronin. 'What district do you live in?' Having spent some of his life in the Bronx District within the Old New York savagery. He has moved out into the District 1 Area. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Former Porn Star now turned Bar Tender. All for the money that is. 'Fighting Style' Iaido (居合道 Iaidō or just Iai 居合) is a modern Japanese Martial Art associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or saya, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Kenjutsu (剣術 is the umbrella term for all traditional (koryu) schools of Japanese swordsmanship Boxing (pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and will by throwing punches with gloved hands against another opponent. Category:ARK 5 'Weapon of Choice' Studded Gloves Hidden Boot Knife Wakizashi Family Nodachi (Mugetsu-Ryu) Allies/Enemies Neutral Party at the moment 'Background' Born in District 1 from American parents, Mavis Cassidars and Duke Cryptis, Alatus was already being placed into a harsh life. He had a poor family that was struggling from the beginning. His mother was working as porn star to support the family and his father a run down bar tender. Both barely making enough to survive. As a child Alatus did everything he could to help out his parents, Even when the local gang members came to ambush him every now and then in his own household. Even when he tried to defend himself, He was found weak. This began to seep in the cold hearted nature that he had grown up into. By the age of 18. Alatus had lived a rough childhood and barely got through his education. He lived off the street and even followed through with his family life. However they were killed in December of his 18th year. He could never find out who did them in or why they were selected. He could not even support himself, Until he sold himself into the Porn industry. Doing that for nearly two years. He grew sick of the constant people and women and men he was forced to sate so he could live his life. It was something he could not tolerate any longer. He ended up leaving the Industry to do a localized Bartender which is current occupation. However he did not just spend those days working and saving up money. Alatus had found his families weapons and learned combat styles to defend himself. Learning Boxing from the many videos and books his Dad left behind. He became adept at hand to hand combat in that manner. He learned the way of the sword through his mothers oriental books. Having a oriental pair of swords passed down through his family he practiced for five hours a day after work. However his mind was never just settled. Many a times has he thought of who had ended up killing his parents when he blacked out his mind for the five years he worked. He had placed his life on repeat in order to single out the world around him to figure out why he was being punished. At the ripe old age of 24. Alatus still works as a Bartender. However he has picked up some very good traits for him living off the Street as a loner. Who knows what is to come of him? (WIP) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure toStatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:ARK 5 Category:NGNPC